Buildings by archiseek.com
In London, Architektur Weitergehende Beschreibung von Buildings by_archiseek.com inkl. Foto * …… 1800 …… * …… 1850 …… * …… 1900 …… * …… 1950 …… 1700 – Morden College, Blackheath, London Architect: Sir Christopher Wren Morden College is a long-standing charity which has been providing residential care in Blackheath, south-east London, 1723 – St. Mary le Strand Church, London Architect: James Gibbs St. Mary le Strand was the first of the fifty new churches built in London under the Commission for Building Fifty New Churches, 1729 – East India House, Leadenhall St., London Architect: Theodore Jacobsen East India House in Leadenhall Street was the headquarters of the British East India Company, and was built 1729 on the foundations of the Elizabethan mansion Craven House, 1779 – Kenwood House, Hampstead, London Architect: Robert Adam The original house dates from the early 17th century, with the orangery added in about 1700. 1809 – The Royal Mint, London Architect: Robert Smirke Constructed in 1809, the Royal Mint complex is much re-built as technology changed over time for the production of money. 1823-53,British Museum, London Architect: Sir Robert Smirke / Foster + Partners The core of today’s British Museum, including the great south front, … 1828 – University Club House, Pall Mall, London Architect: William Wilkins The University Club House, were at 1, Suffolk Street, London, at a corner with Pall Mall near the north-west corner of Trafalgar Square. 1833 – Design for Carlton Club, London Architect: Charles Robert Cockerell The Carlton Club on Pall Mall in London had invited various architects, including Pugin, Wyatt, 1844 – Royal Exchange, London Architect: William Tite & Edward I’Anson The Royal Exchange in London was founded in the 16th century by the merchant Thomas Gresham to act as a centre of commerce for the City of London. 1845 – Board of Trade, Treasury Buildings, Whitehall, London Architect: Charles Barry In 1824 plans by Sir John Soane were approved for a new building, to accommodate the Board of Trade and the Privy Council Office, Page 1845 – Conservative Club, St. James St., London Architect: George Basevi & Sydney Smirke The Conservative Club was a London gentlemen’s club, now dissolved, which was established in 1840. 1848 – St. Peter’s Church, Great Windmill St., London Architect: Raphael Brandon Raphael Brandon was a leading architecture writer and perhaps a less successful architect. With his brother, 1851 – Army & Navy Club, Pall Mall, London Architect: Parnell & Smith The club was founded by Lieutenant-General Sir Edward Barnes (1776–1838) in 1837 with membership open to officers of the Army, 1852 – Guy’s Hospital, Southwark, London The hospital was founded in 1721 by Thomas Guy (1644/45–27 December 1724), as a hospital to treat “incurables” discharged from St Thomas’ 1852 – Holloway Prison, London Architect: James Bunstone Bunning Originally constructed by the City of London at a cost of £92,650. Holloway was opened in 1852 as a mixed prison, 1856 – Carlton Club, Pall Mall, London Architect: Sydney Smirke The Carlton Club was founded in 1832, as a party political organisation. By 1835 its wealth and standing were such that it was able to occupy new premises on Pall Mall designed for the Club by Sir Robert Smirke. 1857 – Deane & Woodward Design for Foreign Office, London Architect: Deane & Woodward Fourth prize design in architectural competition for the Foreign Department, which won Deane & Woodward a premium of £200. 1857 – Unsuccessful Designs for Foreign & War Office, London Architect: George Edmund Street / Coe & Hofland / Banks & Barry / Buxton & Habershon / Pritchard & Seddon / Henry Garling / Cuthbert Brodrick / John Philpott Jones The Foreign and Commonwealth Office building originally provided premises for four separate government departments: the Foreign Office, 1858 – Eastburgh House, Pinner, London Architect: David Bryce David Carnegie of Stronvar purchased the Eastbury Park Estate in 1857 and rebuilt the mansion and many other estate buildings to designs by Scottish architect David Bryce. 1858 – George Gilbert’s Scott’s design for Foreign Office, London Architect: George Gilbert Scott The Foreign and Commonwealth Office building originally provided premises for four separate government departments: the Foreign Office, 1858 – Royal Victoria Patriotic Building, Wandsworth, London Architect: Major Rhode Hawkins Funded by Prince Albert’s Royal Patriotic Fund, the building was intended for the ‘Education and Training of three hundred Orphan Daughters of Soldiers, 1858 – The British & Irish Magnetic Telegraph Company, 58 Threadneedle St., London Architect: Horace Jones A Central Office for the British & Irish Magnetic Telegraph Companyat 58 Threadneedle Street opposite the Bank of England. 1859 – Chapel, Royal Dockyard, Woolwich, London Architect: George Gilbert Scott St Barnabas Church was originally designed by Sir George Gilbert Scott and was built between 1857 and 1859 as the Naval Dockyard Church at Woolwich Dockyard. 1859 – Design for St. Boniface Church, Whitechapel, London Architect: E.W. Pugin “THE small chapel of St. Boniface, so long the only place of worship for the thirty thousand German Catholics in London, 1860 – Central Hall, Clerkenwell Sessions House, London Architect: F.H. Pownell The existing building originally erected between 1779 and 1782, as the new Courthouse for the Middlesex Quarter Sessions, 1860 – Chapel, Heath St, Hampstead, London Architect: Charles G. Searle Published in The Building News, August 3 1860. A non-conformist chapel designed to accommodate around 800 people. 1860 – Christ’s College, Finchley, London Architect: Edward Roberts Christ’s College, Finchley is still a school today, on a different location from this building erected in 1860. 1860 – Debenham Storr & Son’s Auction Rooms, Covent Garden, London Architect: Arthur Allom Published in The Building News, July 29 1860. 1860 – Drapers School, Tottenham High Cross, London Architect: Herbert Williams A private school existed on this site from around 1833, in 1858, this school was taken over by the Worshipful Company of Drapers. 1860 – Floral Hall, Covent Garden, London Architect: Edward Middleton Barry The glass and iron-framed Floral Hall stands just to the south of the Royal Opera House at Covent Garden, 1860 – Freemason’s Hall, Great Queen Street, London Architect: F.P. Cockerell The first English Grand Lodge was founded in 1717, and the building was replaced in 1860 by the architect Frederick Pepys Cockerell. 1860 – Holy Trinity Chapel, Knightsbridge, London Architect: Raphael Brandon & Henry M. Eyton The new church, a building in the Early Decorated style with seating for 600, 1860 – London Printing & Publishing Co., Smithfield, London Architect: George Somers Clarke From The Building News: “THE Trustees of Cart’s charity have nearly completed, at the corner of Charterhouse-lane and St. 1860 – Mansions, Queen’s Gate, Hyde Park, London Architect: J. Tarring & Son Published in The Building News, April 13, 1860. “ABOUT two years ago there stood a row of small inferior houses at the corner of Prince Albert-road and Gore-road, 1860 – Metropolitan Board of Works, Spring Gardens, London Architect: Frederick Marrable The Metropolitan Board of Works was the principal instrument of London-wide government from 1856 until the establishment of the London County Council in 1889. 1860 – Philharmonic Hall, Islington, London Architect: Finch Hill & Edward L. Paraire William Finch Hill was a British theatre and music hall architect of the Victorian era. 1860 – Proposal for the National Gallery, London Architect: Sir Charles Barry Over the years, general unhappiness with the existing National Gallery resulted in several attempts either to completely remodel the National Gallery (as suggested by Sir Charles Barry in 1853 and again here in 1860), 1860 – Proposed Terrace in Harrow, London Architect: Thomas Harris 1860 – Schools of St. Mary-the-Less, Lambeth, London Architect: John L. Pearson In 1860 The Prince of Wales laid the foundation stones of new premises in Millers Lane, 1860 – St Dionis, Backchurch, London Architect: George Edmund Street St Dionis Backchurch was a church dedicated to the patron saint of France in Langbourn Ward one of the 25 within the City of London, 2 1860 – St Pauls Church, Haggerston, Hackney, London Architect: Arthur W. Blomfield Saint Paul’s was consecrated in 1860. In 1971 the benefice and parish were united with St. 1860 – St. Giles National Schools, Bloomsbury, London Architect: Edward Middleton Barry Sited at the corner of Endell Street and Shaftesbury Avenue, the National Schools were built to cater for 1,500 children. 1860 – St. Thomas Church, Hemingford Rd., Islington, London Architect: Arthur Billing Demolished 1947, presumedly as a result of war damage. According to The Building News, “The new church of St. 1860 – The Arcades at The Horticultural Gardens, South Kensington, London Architect: Sydney Smirke In 1861 the Royal Horticultural Society developed a new garden at South Kensington on land leased from the Royal Commission for the Exhibition of 1851. 1860 – The Cancer Hospital, Brompton, London Architect: John Young & Son Founded as the Free Cancer Hospital in 1851 by Dr William Marsden at 1, 1860 – Warehouses in Aldermanbury, London Architect: Edmund Woodthorpe “A noble example of warehouse architecture has been erected in Aldermanbury with a considerable degree of ornate splendour externally. 1860 – Westbourne Hall, Bayswater, London Architect: Newman & Billing Originally built as an extension of the Bayswater Athenaeum, the facade is decorated with theatrical busts. 1861 – Chapel for Converted Jews, Camberwell, London Architect: W.G. Habershon From The Building News, April 26 1861: “This Chapel has been lately erected in Cold Harbor-lane, 1861 – Church of All Saints, Kensington Park, London Architect: William White Elevations, Detail of Belfry Stage & Plan from The Building News, September 15th 1876. Construction on All Saints church was originally begun in the mid 19th century by the Reverend Dr Samuel Walker, 1861 – Coome Warren, Wimbledon, London Architect: George Devey “This house, of which we give a view to-day of the entrance-front, is the property of Mr. 1861 – Houses, Lawrence Lane, Cheapside, London Architect: F. Warren From The Building News: “AN architect’s responsibility in the design of a building varies in pro- portion to the importance of the thoroughfare in which it is erected The structure if reared in a back street, 1861 – London Bridge Railway Terminus Hotel, London Architect: Henry Currey Railway hotel constructed for the London Brighton and South Coast Railway alongside their London Bridge Terminus. 1861 – Metropolitan Tabernacle, Elephant & Castle, London Architect: William Wilmer Pocock A Baptist Tabernacle built by the renowned 19th century preacher Charles Haddon Spurgeon. The original building was burned down in 1898, 1861 – Shop, The Strand, London Architect: John Barnett From The Building News: “THE building, 31, Strand, of which we give an illustration on another page, 1861 – St. Michael’s Church, Cornhill, London Architect: George Gilbert Scott St Michael, Cornhill was the site ofa medieval parish church, which was lost in the Great Fire of London, 1861 – St. Stephen’s Church, Albert Square, Clapham Rd, London Architect: John Barnett Albert Square is an outstanding example of one of London’s famous ‘garden squares’. Built on what was originally market garden land in the mid-19th century, 1861 – St. Stephens Church, South Lambeth, London Architect: John Bennett Consecrated in 1861, the church could seat 1,200 people. By the 1960s the congregation numbers had collapsed and the decision was taken to demolish the church. 1862 – Agricultural Hall, Islington, London Architect: Frederick Peck From The Building News, December 5, 1862: This building is now completed, and will be opened on Monday next by the Smithfield Club. 1862 – Asylum of Merchant Seamen’s Orphans, Snaresbrook, London Architect: George Somers Clarke From The Building News, October 31, 1862: The Asylum of the Merchant Seamen’s Orphans is an institution founded for the support and education of the children of deceased and shipwrecked marines, 1862 – International Exhibition, London Architect: Captain Francis Fowke Held in South Kensington, on a site now occupied by the Natural History Museum. The buildings, S. 87 ab 1919 1919 – House at Hornchurch, London Architect: A. Henry Heron Published in The Building News, September 9 1919: “This drawing shows a new house erected at Hornchurch from the designs of Mr. 1919 – Imperial Museum and Monument of Records of the Great War, London Architect: B. Neville-Smith “The design here shown from the drawings shown at the Royal Academy Exhibition provides for a museum to contain permanent and complete record of the war, 1919 – Proposal for Arch of Remembrance, Acton, London Architect: Maurice B. Adams From The Building News, May 14 1919: “An ‘arch of remembrance’ has been unanimously decided on for erection at Acton by the War Memorial Sites Committee, 1919 – Proposal for Civic Centre with Campanile, Stepney, London Architect: Thomas H. Mawson & Sons Unbuilt proposal for a four block civic centre with a tall campanile as part of a wholesale redevelopment of the urban fabric of Stepney. 1919 – Proposed Remodeling of Paddington Station, London Architect: Philip Tilden Un-constructed design for the remodeling of Paddington Station in London. Published in The Building News, June 11 1919. 1919 – Proposed Theatre, Charing Cross Rd., London Architect: Frank T. Verity Published in The Building News, December 12 1919: “The drawing reproduced on our doublepage plate to-day was exhibited at the Royal Academy this year. 1919 – Sanctuary Buildings, Great Smith St., London Architect: C.J. Pawley Demolished, and a reproduction facade constructed to front a new vast office block for government departments. 1919 – St. John’s Vicarage, Southend, Lewisham, Kent Architect: Sir Charles A. Nicholson Published in The Building News, November 28 1919: “A double-page illustration, giving the plan, 1919 – Unbuilt Arch of Remembrance and Victory, Chiswick, London Architect: Maurice B. Adams The local Council discussed how best to commemorate the dead of the recently ended war.. 1920 – Avon India Rubber Co., Euston Rd., London Architect: Robert Angell From The Building News, September 3 1920: “The building is a new London depot for the Avon India Rubber Company. 1920 – Gresham House, Old Broad St., London Architect: W.T. Hanman Demolished when the area was cleared to make way for the NatWest Tower now Tower 42. 1920 – London County Westminster & Parr’s Bank, Brondesbury, London Architect: E. Guy Dawber From The Building News, August 6 1920: “The drawing reproduced to-day is at the Royal Academy Exhibition, 1920 – Magnet House, Kingsway, London Architect: R. Frank Atkinson Constructed for the General Electric Co., and extended over the years. Sold in later 1950s and demolished shortly after. Monument Telephone Exchange, Tower St., London Architect: Edward Cropper Still in use today, and externally largely as illustrated. From The Building News, September 17 1920: “Declarations were made for the erection of this building in 1914-15. 1920 – Police and Fireman’s Housing, Tilbury, London Architect: Sir Thomas Edwin Cooper Published in The Building News, July 30 1920: All these buildings have been designed for the Port of London Authority by Mr. Storage Building, West India Docks, London Architect: Sir Thomas Edwin Cooper Published in The Building News, July 30 1920: “Tho simple treatment of this utilitarian building is unmistakably appropriate. Tobacco Warehouse, Victoria Docks, London Architect: Sir Thomas Edwin Cooper Published in The Building News, July 30 1920: “At present it is proposed to erect only parts of this building, Warehouse-Keeper’s Offices, Royal Albert Docks, London Architect: Sir Thomas Edwin Cooper Published in The Building News, July 30 1920: “The accommodation furnished by this range of buildings includes the officials and staff of the warehouse-keeper’s department and its allies, 1922 – 1922 – Dickins & Jones, 224-244 Regent St., London Architect: Henry Tanner In 1790, Dickins and Smith opened a shop at 54, Oxford Street, at the sign of the Golden Lion. Former Port of London Authority Building, 10 Trinity Square, London Architect: Sir Thomas Edwin Cooper The Port of London Authority was established in the 1900s to oversee what were then the busiest and most important docks in the world. Old Lloyd’s Building, Leadenhall St., London Architect: Sir Edwin Cooper The first Lloyd’s building (at 12 Leadenhall Street in the City of London) had been built on this site in 1928. 1923 – Bush House, Aldwych, London Architect: Harvey Wiley Corbett As part of the firm of Helmle & Corbett, Harvey Wiley Corbett had designed Bush Tower, 1927 – Britannic House, Moorgate, London (British Petroleum) Architect: Edwin Lutyens Britannic House designed by Sir Edwin Lutyens for the Anglo-Persian Oil Company, which later became British Petroleum. 1929 – Grosvenor House Hotel, Park Lane, London Architect: Wimperis, Simpson & Guthrie Grosvenor House was built in the 1920s and opened in 1929 on the site of Grosvenor House, 1929 – London Transport, 55 Broadway, London Architect: Holden & Pearson Charles Holden’s central London masterpiece is this building for the Underground Group from 1927-29. Holden adopted an unusual cruciform shape to make best use of the awkward site. 1931 – 1931 – Imperial Chemical House, Millbank, London Architect: Sir Frank Baines Imperial Chemical House was built between 1928 and 1931 by Sir Frank Baines in the neoclassical style of the inter-war years. 1956 – 1956 – English Electric Company, Aldwych, London Architect: Adams, Holden & Pearson Headquarters building for English Electric Company, on the site of the grandiose Gaiety Theatre which closed just prior to the Second World War. 1958 – Finnish Church, Rotherhithe, London Architect: Cyrill Sjostrom Mardall The London church and mission was first established in 1882, when the Finnish port chaplain who had been sent to Hull in 1880 was relocated south because of the level of work demanded in London. 1977 – 1977 – Kensington and Chelsea Town Hall, London Architect: Sir Basil Spence Soon after the amalgamation of Kensington with Chelsea it was decided to replace the two old town halls with a joint Civic Centre in Hornton Street. 1984 – Lloyds, London Architects: Richard Rogers Partnership The most famous example of Roger’s work with the services exposed on the outside, Lloyds is a modern London landmark. 1991 – 1991 – Stansted Airport, London Architect: Foster + Partners Stansted, which opened in 1991, challenged all the accepted rules of airport design. It went back to the roots of modern air travel and literally stood conventional wisdom on its head. — Stansted Airport (Foster + Partners) 2002 – City Hall, London Architects: Foster and Partners London City Hall was designed by Foster and Partners, whose design brief was to create a building for the GLA (Greater London Authority) that would become a new landmark for the capital. — London City Hall 2004 – 30 St Mary Axe (Swiss Re), London Architects: Foster + Partners — Swiss Re (Foster + Partners, 2004) 2013 – Student Centre, London School of Economics Architect: O’Donnell + Tuomey Architects The Saw Swee Hock Student Centre consolidates all of the university’s student facilities under one roof at the LSE’s historic Aldwych campus. — London School of Economics (O’Donnell + Tuomey, 2013) 3 - -